medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Metabee (character)
This article is about Metabee as a character. For its in-game information, see Metal Beetle and Metabee. ---- ' Metabee' (メタビー), short for Metal Beetle (メタルビートル) is a prominent character that has appeared in many Medabot media. Description Metabee is the name given to two Medabot that have been partners to two Medabotters: Hikaru Agata and Ikki Tenryou. It is a KBT-type Medabot, and as such, it set the stone to the following KBT Medabots with their trademark Missile, Rifle and Gatling attacks. Both Metabees have a yellow, somewhat golden body, with a horn on their head, and guns on each arm. Both also have a fiery personality and are very passionate. Hikaru's Metabee In the anime Prior to the series, it was Hikaru's Medabot all the way along. Both shared a close bond and became strong together. However, during the event of the Ten Days of Darkness, which happened during a World Robottle Tournament, Hikaru had to shut down his friend and erase his memory permanently to save the world. However, the Space Medarotter X, one of Agata's guise, appears with an Arcbeetle, which is mentioned to be Hikaru's Metabee. It is a heroic but silent Medabot, and deals massive ammount of damage with its special attack, the Prominence. It is a strong Medabot, able to stop Ikki's Metabee's attack without a lot of effort. Metabee's Kabuto Medal is a rare one, and thus, he is able to summon the Medaforce. In the manga Bonaparte goes to fetch a stick for Hikaru. When he comes back, he brings a Kabuto Medal, and soon enough, Hikaru's father gives him a brand new KBT-type Medabot. Hikaru does not give him a name until way later, when he notices he doesn't know his Medabt's name. Even though Hikaru did not like Metabee's name at first, his Medarot insisted on that his name was Metal Beetle and to call him Metabee by short. This caused Hikaru to name him like this, and this was his name from then onwards. Metabee is a loyal companion, yet a passionate Medabot. Both became the World Robottle champions. Ikki's Metabee In the anime Ikki longed for a long time to be a Medabotter. This was not possible since he couldn't afford a Medabot. Luckily for him, he saw a Kabuto Medal in Omikuji City's river. What he didn't know is that said Medal was a rare one. But when he sees his friend Arika being harshly attacked by The Rockers, he runs to the store clerk, Hikaru, and buys a Medabot using the Medal he found. Hikaru gives him his old Metabee's Parts packed, and tells Ikki to name his Medabot Metabee. In the american dub, though, Ikki names his Medabot like this. When Ikki goes to Robottle The Rockers, Metabee showed to be fast and powerful, being capable of beating two HellPhoenix and a Blackmail with a Death Bomb all by himself. He started being a disobedient Medabot, but later Metabee grew up having a bond with his Medabotter. The relationship between both is that of two siblings, fighting for common things like bed and food. However, when it comes to Robottle, both show to be strong and righteous. Ikki and Metabee went to a World Robottle Tournament, much like Hikaru did back then. An event similar to the Ten Days of Darkness occurred when Ikki was in the finals against Victor and his Warbandit. However, Ikki could rescue Metabee from his dream before he had to shut down his Medabot like Hikaru did. Both stopped the event to occur, and when Dr. Hebereke saw his plan to make Medabot own the world was screwed, he created a giant Medabot to destroy the city, and later the world, directly and without having to control every Medabot, as his last resort. Professor Medabot foresaw this, so he built a Giant Metabee to fight Primity Baby. However, it had to be driven by Metabee himself and many other Medabots to power up him. After a long and hard Robottle, Metabee decided to sacrifice himself to save the world. He was short after revived and brought back. After said event, Ikki could end the Robottle against Victor. A time after these events, a guy named Ginkai and his Death Medabot, Gundesperado, caused riot in the city. This was part of a bigger plan from Kokuryuu to end with the Medabots and that his company models, the Death Medabots, were predominant. Ikki faced Gundesperado with Metabee, however, he lost, despite he used the Medaforce. Ikki got a new Medabotch, the Medabotch Advance, from Miss Nae, aswell as new Parts for his Metabee. As Metabee now could Medachange, he used this capability to skillfully defeat Gundesperado. Metabee's Reckless Mode allows him to transform into a car, gaining mobility this way, whilst his Crafty Mode allows him to shoot an energy ball to his enemy, dealing massive ammount of damage. Even though Metabee himself is strong, he alone wasn't enough to fight Grain. Even then, help from other Medabots, namely Dorcus, Tyrrellbeetle and Arcbeetle-Dash (all of them KBT and KWG-types) were needed to stop him, and even that was not enough. He is voiced by Junko Takeuchi, and in the dub, by Joe Motiki. In the manga Ikki could afford a Medabot and he strongly wished for one. However, his parents would not give him permission to get one. A KBT Medabot was in the store, and Ikki would always keep an eye on it. Ikki almost bought it, but there were no Medals in stock, to which Hikaru says that his dog once found one, and that said event would not happen again. Ikki then mistakenly breaks the Medabot and runs from the store. Ikki tries to find a Medal by making Solty go find it. However, he did not return with one until some tries later, where he coincidentally found a Kabuto Medal. However, Solty was seen by two thieves, who chased Ikki all the way to his house. They challenged Ikki to a Robottle with a DeathPhoenix and a Sabotenna, but as Ikki had no Medabot, both thieves tried to steal the Medal using the Medabots. Solty, who had the Medal, ran to avoid the attacks from the Medabots. Ikki took his and his parent's valuables and went to buy a Medarot to defend himself from the attacks. As the Medabot was broken, it was going to be given to the store manager's son, however Hikaru decided to sell the Medabot to Ikki. It was almost given to the little boy, however it was transported to where Ikki was and he Robottled against the thieves. The KBT Medabot did not obey Ikki, however he beated the thieves quickly. By the second episode, the Medabot was named Metabee. Mr. Uruchi confunded Ikki's Metabee with Hikaru's, and even Hikaru pointed out this Metabee was exactly the same as his. Category:Medabots Category:Medabots Spirits characters Category:Male Characters